


The Avengers Halloween Party

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Party, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sam throw a Halloween party for the Avengers and end up needing a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on tumblr.

“This was your idea,” Sam said, clinking his red Solo cup against Steve’s in toast.  “And they’re  _your_  friends.  And I  _will_  hold your personally responsible for everything that happens tonight.”

Steve shook his head and laughed.  “I suppose that includes how drunk you have to get to deal with them?  And that’s also bullshit… you got shared custody of  _all_  of them when you married me.”

Sam took another sip of his beer and looked out among the crowd of off-duty superheroes around them.  Natasha, who looked awesome in a Han Solo costume, was arm wrestling Clint, who was wearing a novelty t-shirt emblazoned with the words “this is my costume.”  Rhodey and Carol were having a drinking contest.  Bruce and Bucky were consuming such massive quantities of pizza and several flavors of chips, one would assume they were having an  _eating_  contest.  Peter was teaching Thor and the Vision how to do the Monster Mash as the song played on a loop and Tony (creatively enough, dressed as Iron Man) tapped into the speakers and sang AC/DC songs over the top of it.

“How many times can a whole group of grown adults  _really_  do the Monster Mash?” Sam asked with a laugh.

Steve sipped his beer.  “Um, five now?  Or is it six?”

Before Sam could say anything further, the doorbell rang, and Wanda (who was wearing the dramatic black robes and pointed hat of a fairytale witch) ran to the door, carrying a cauldron heaping with candy, and screeching “I’ll get it!  I’ll get it!”

“At least everyone is having fun,” Sam said.  Steve could barely hear him over the music and commotion.

Nudging him with his arm, he asked, “Yeah, but are  _you_  having fun?  You’ve been pretty quiet.”

“It’s been a  _lot_  of fun,” Sam replied.  “Really.  I mean, look at us… our party is a hit, our costumes are a hit…”  His voice trailed off and he laughed.  Dressed as the Ambiguously Gay Duo (Sam’s idea), they had won second prize in the costume contest, losing to Carol as Rosie the Riveter.

Steve finished his beer and grabbed Sam’s hand and another six pack.  “C'mon.  And bring the candy we hid from the others.”  Sam reached for a bag of fun-sized Reese’s and followed Steve up to the roof.  Once they closed the door behind them, Steve pushed Sam against the door and kissed him passionately.

“Mmm,” Sam sighed happily.  “What was that for?”

Steve sighed. “Because you needed some me time.  With me.”

“Babe, that’s not what that saying means,” Sam replied with a little laugh, kissing Steve again softly. 

Steve shook his head.  “I know.  It was a joke.  We had those back in my day, too.”

Sam shook his head but grinned.  He loved Steve’s constant sarcasm.  Steve opened a bottle of beer for each of them, and they went and sat almost on the edge of the roof.  They drank quietly and polished off candy for a while as Steve let his legs dangle high above the city.

“This is a terrible flavor combination,” Sam commented.

Steve laughed. “Poor baby.  The sacrifices you make for me.”

“This isn’t the half of it,” Sam replied.  “But… you’re cute.”

Steve looked up, smiling.  “Yeah?”  He crept closer and kissed Sam’s cheek.  “I’m cute?”  Then he kissed Sam’s lips.  “You really think so?”

Sam caressed Steve’s face and cradled it gently.  “I do.  And I also think we should escape up here every time there’s a party.  Make this our spot.”

“You have the best ideas,” Steve replied.  “And you’re cute too.”  Sam grinned and kissed Steve as another herd of trick-or-treaters approached the door and the party continued as it had.  But here in their spot, above all of it, neither of them cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I've filled a few prompts on tumblr the last couple of days but I don't want to post all of them to AO3... so if you want to see everything, find them [here](http://bisexualclarkkent.tumblr.com/tagged/buckinghamalice-fanfic).


End file.
